Recent investigations have indicated a possible beneficial effect of phenobarbital alone or in conjunction with chenodeoxycholic acid in the treatment of cholesterol gallstones. Hepatic cholesterol secretion, hepatic phospholipid secretion, bile acid secretion, gallbladder bile lipid composition, and bile acid composition, bile acid turnover and pool size have been measured in normal human volunteers before and after chronic administration of phenobarbital.